maplestoryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pan Da
Welcome Hi, welcome to MapleStory Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Daily Bonus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 5Celcious (Talk) 20:25, January 30, 2012 Equip Stats H! Welcome to the wiki :D We could add it to the Name & Attack Power '''section. Just change the heading to Name & Stats (or something similar), list the name and stats like this (this is for the normal equips): *Ragged Red Cape *Attack: 3 *Critical: 4 I haven't played MSA for a little bit, so I haven't gotten any uncommon/rare/legendary equips. When you do, why don't you add the info to a new table in the appropriate page? The same table formatting should apply to those equips, but if they have a special stat or something, add that in as well. If you need any help, feel free to ask me. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 20:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) What level is the Beige Nitty, and do you remember how you got it (which monster, etc..)? Do you know if there is a rare/legendary version of (almost) every equip? If so, we might be able to get away with creating a new cell/row for the rare stats. But only if the other stats are also true for that equip. If the list gets too tedius, we may have to create a new table. Right now it looks like this (more or less), but I do not know if the monster drop column is correct. Tell me what you think about the layout :D For now I think we can go with this layout until we get more information on rare/legendary equips. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 02:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I think a hoverover popup for every piece of equip might be a little too much. MetalHarpey wants to create a seperate page for each equip, which I think would be the perfect place to put the other stats on. We could then link the equip page to the list. We should make a project page to coordinate the project (since there are a LOT of equips). Right now I think we should get as much info on the uncommon/rare/legendary etc equips and their stats so we have stuff to work with later. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 23:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Dungeon boss drops I noticed you made pages for the Pink Flower Tube, Papa Pixie Hat and the Oh Crab! which I'm guessing are only dropped by Mr. Oyster and Papa Pixie... If they are dropped by only the dungeon bosses, do you mind putting a note on their pages? I'm afraid I havent been playing MSA a lot lately, so I havent gotten any of them yet. If these equips are ''dropped by other monsters....... err, then ignore what I just said LOL. Btw, Thanks for all your hard work lately :D I'll add the stats I said I will add in a few hours since im going out right now, and dont have time to log into my dummy accounts to edit the pages right now. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 20:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Bowman equips I havent made a bowman character yet... If you have, you can just use the Magician/warrior equip page as a guide and just delete all the info (but keep the formating). I'll make a bowman soon, but I also have to make a female thief so I can fill the gaps in the thief equip page. Oh yeah, if youre making new pages, dont forget to categorize them. Like for a equip page, they are in the 'Gear' and 'Magician/Warrior/Thief/Bowman' category (choose one). I'm thinking we should also categorize each equip page by their equip type (top/pants/weapon/etc) -- 5Celcious (Talk) 04:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) LOL, thats okay. If you wanna categorize the pages you made before, you can check out . I guess I'll make a male bowman first then :D. The secret to being able to fill in info for all the class types is having a lot of dummy accounts.... -- 5Celcious (Talk) 04:35, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Stats I know that on some of the equip pages for the legendary pages it is like *power: 34 *dodge/whatever: 34 *max energy +4 or all skill +2 If you can get 2 on one.. then I guess you can just change the "or" to "and/or": *max energy +4 and/or all skill +2 If you leave it like that, the "and/or" kinda just blends in... I guess we can either bold the "and/or" or bold the stats. *'max energy +4 and/or all skill +2 *max energy +4 and/or all skill +2 which do you think looks better? I'm leaning towards the bold stats.... -- 5Celcious (Talk) 21:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) KK. If you have time, do you mind searching through the other equip pages and bolding the "or" as well? Or maybe we should change the "or" to "and/or" since it is probably possible for those too. I checked all the magician equips -- 5Celcious (Talk) 21:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, until we see a rare item with 2 extra stats, let's just leave it at or. Common Equips I think linking it to the common equip page is fine, since I dont think we will be making a Common class page any time soon.. I mean, what can you even put on it beside the sentence that it is for all classes...... I think there is one magician equip that links to the equip page, should we change that to linking to the class page? -- 5Celcious (Talk) 20:42, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Flower Seed I remember that Peaceful Mid Forest 4 required these flower seeds. I think theyre different items with the same name. Someone took a screenie of Ellinia in Danger 4 for the Green Mushroom hat, and in the screenshot there were Flower seeds, but they didnt look like these flower seeds.-- 5Celcious (Talk) 19:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC)